


Scrabble.

by Claire07



Series: Game Night [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena doesn't like playing Scrabble with Jason anymore.





	1. Scrabble anyone?

Serena loves to play scrabble accept when she is playing against Jason because he throws a fit if she uses naughty words or anything medical even if it is in the Oxford English Dictionary. Not that it actually matters, he always wins. She just once wants to play……..dirty. If you get what I mean. She is moaning to Bernie and to Raf, Fletch listens in with his radar ears and challenges them all to a game night at Serena’s. It has to be there as he and Raf couldn’t do it because of the kids, Bernie’s flat is too small for them all to sit comfortably and Serena is like baby bears porridge……just right. Serena promises to kick Jason out for the weekend if they promise not to tell him their plans. They are all sworn to secrecy.

So thats how they find themselves one Friday night all sitting in Serena’s front room around the coffee table playing a version of scrabble. Jason would never accept all of the rule changes.   
So to explain a few of the changes.  
1)They can go in any direction they want including diagonal.  
2)If it’s a word then they can put it in.  
3)If its a sexual word they get 3x the extra points even if its on a double or triple word score.  
4)If it is a medical word then they get 2x the extra points.  
5)Any word less than 4 words makes them lose the points they would have scored.

£20 put in the winners jar and they were playing on their own and not as teams. All agreed they started.

Bernie was in the lead by placing the word ‘Fucking’ on a triple word score and then got it tripled again as Fletch stated it was a sexual word. He declared himself the master if the dictionary and referee as there was no way he would win against 2 consultants and a registrar. Serena got a good one in by spelling threesome in a diagonal using the tiles already on there, but not getting anywhere near Bernie’s leading score. Fletch did offer, saying he knows a few men that would love to do it, but she flatly turned him down after saying her tastes recently had changed, looking directly at Bernie. Keeping it confined to theatre was killing them both, Serena was sure Bernie would flee if she did something about it.  
Raf thought he was clever by putting ‘myocardial’ backwards, until he realised that he was still no where near Serena’s score never mind Bernie’s but a little pleased to be wiping the floor with fletch.  
Bernie had another interesting word. Quidditch again backwards and on the triple word score. Raf flung his hands in the air and it accidentally knocked the whole board flying, them all in hysterics and taking the mickey out of Raf for being a sore looser but they all knew it was an accident. Fletch looked at the tome and it was nearly midnight, he needed to get back for the kids and Raf too, leaving Bernie and Serena to play another game, again slightly different rules. They could have the pick of all the tiles and had to make up a sentence each as they go along, the first one to finish their sentence is the winner, leaving a gap between each word. Serena knew instantly what she wanted to put, Bernie however was frightened of what she may put.

Bernie asked if she can go first, Serena laid out all of the tiles facing upwards and she made her selection for the 1st word. ‘I’  
Serena looked at her with her big brown eyes wondering what starts with just ‘I’. She took her go, going in the same direction just putting ‘I’, two can play at your game major.  
B ‘want’  
S ‘dont’  
B ‘to’  
S ‘to’  
B ‘kiss’  
S ‘confine’  
B ‘you’  
S ‘it’  
B ‘again’  
S ‘to’  
B ‘Serena’

Serena waited, looked at Bernie who scooted forward, she waited for Serena to place her word down she was hoping for one word to confirm they were on the same page. 

S ‘theatre’

They were, Serena put her hand up to continue, got all the tiles she needed and on a new line at the bottom she put.

‘I love you Bernie”.

Bernie lunged the small distance between them and kissed her, pushing Serena to the floor she covered Serena’s body with hers, both moaning and touching, Serena pulling Bernie’s pelvis closer as she wraps her arms around her hips. Bernie stops, pulls up on to her knees and looks down at Serena, “Henrik has asked me to go to Kiev, to set up a trauma unit.” Serena sits up, she is looking up to Bernie, “do you want to go?” 

Bernie shakes her head “Not if you give me a reason to stay.”


	2. Give me a reason to stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she give her enough of a reason to stay?

Serena pulled Bernie back on top of her and said “will this do?” In a growl. Bernie didn’t need to verbalise her answer, she kissed Serena thoroughly but whispered “yes” against her neck to make sure that she know it is the reason she will stay.

They spend many minutes, nearly an hour kissing and whispering words of adoration to each other. Rolling around on the floor, ending up lying on their sides smiling as Bernie tries to suppress a yawn and failing badly which in turn makes Serena yawn too.   
Serena gets up and helps Bernie to stand “stay?” She asks. Bernie smiles, “I said I would, I will tell Hansen tomorrow.” Serena shakes her head and repeats, this time Bernie catching her meaning,  
“Are you sure, I don’t mind going home.” Serena asks for one final time “stay.” Holding out her hand she waits to see if Bernie will take it. She does, they both nervously walk into Serena’s bedroom. 

Once the door is closed they both stand far away from each other, Serena pulls back the duvet from the neatly made bed and sits on the edge, waiting to see if Bernie will follow, she doesn’t, she stands at the foot of the bed and slowly undresses, trying to keep eye contact with Serena as she does, but Serena’s gaze is at the developing undress of her co lead. Bernie smiles as she sees Serena’s breaths change, deeper and uneven, she turns around when she lowers her trousers to give Serena the birds eye view of her arse, she hears her gulp loudly, stepping slowly out of them. An ‘Oh’ passes Serena’s lips when Bernie’s fingers quickly undo her own bra and slides it down to pool at her feet, she turns her head to look at Serena, Serena pats the bed and shuffles back slightly.   
Bernie sits on the opposite side, still with her back to Serena. “You next.” Bernie declares in her sultry tone, Serena stands and copies exactly what Bernie did, now sitting back on the bed, they shuffle to meet in the centre, not yet allowing their eyes to drift lower than the others eyes.

Serena kisses Bernie gently, gasps when her hips feel Bernie pulling her closer, the bed moves and Serena is being pulled to straddle Bernie but Serena defiantly refuses to lower herself onto Bernie lap. She is enjoying the height difference, bowing down to kiss Bernie again and again, who trails her lips over Serena’s jaw, neck and now down to her breasts.   
Serena pulls Bernie’s head back up to kiss her again, as her lips meet Bernies their hands enjoy the feeling of breasts in them, rolling them, pinching and squeezing them gently, Serena’s hips give in, they roll and lower onto Bernie’s thighs, arousal evident through the wet lacy knickers.  
Bernie picks Serena up and lowers her to the bed, fingers at the edge of her lace knickers. “Can I?” Serena nods and lifts her hips, Bernie pulls them swiftly off and throws them behind her before pulling her own off. 

Serena reaches for Bernie and pulls her down on top of her, their lips meet half way, allowing each other the time to feel the other skin on skin, breast on breast contact, Bernie’s hand pulls on the silky curly hairs between Serena’s legs, “please Bernie please.” Bernie reaches the wetness and toys with Serena’s clit before entering her with two fingers, Serena’s hips begin to roll onto Bernie’s still hands.   
“Please Bernie, make love to me.” Their lips capture again and Bernie’s hand is still no more, she tuck her free arm under Serena’s small of her back to get the angle she needs to be deeper in her, the thrusts becoming stronger as Serena becomes more desperate for release. Bernie’s face now biting gently on Serena’s neck. Serena cums, her body curves, she needs to hold onto the bars above her head as her body tauts, bringing her knees as far up as they will go, opening further for Bernie to see her juices. Bernie lies next to her, holding her through the small aftershocks, wondering why she ever thought they could leave it, leave their undeniable sexual chemistry to stay in theatre.

Serena comes around and pushes Bernie down into the mattress, kissing all the way down to the apex of Bernie’s thighs. “I have done a little research and always wanted to know if I could make you cum like this.” Their eyes not straying as she takes her first taste, humming at the salty sweetness wonders if Bernie herself has cum while pleasing her. Serena reaches up and grabs Bernie’s breasts as she lowers her head again, this time staying there, poking her hot stiffened tongue deep inside Bernie, who is riding her face too as she is unable to keep still.   
Serena drags her nails down Bernie’s tight toned stomach to hold her hips still as she uses her tongue to flick the growing nub, occasionally sucking on it, finding that is what Bernie likes the most by the noises she makes.   
“Oh Serena just like that, no please go back……..yes, oh god yes.”

Serena feels the shaking muscles if Bernie’s legs and knows she is close, bringing one hand free, she plunges one finger then two deep in Bernie as she latches back onto her clit sucking gently as she thrusts in and out. Bernie’s inner muscles squeeze Serena’s fingers tight as she cums. Serena sees her through it and then through the next that quickly follows. Only stopping when Bernie says no more, “too sensitive, but god Serena you have done your research.” Serena laughs and lies in Bernies arms, with them both falling asleep, thankful for a game of scrabble. 

Serena vowing to never let Jason play the game they played tonight.


End file.
